1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a urinary incontinence treatment instrument for applying a magnetic line of force to a treated patient for urinary incontinence treatment.
2. Related Art
A urinary incontinence treatment apparatus with a magnetic stimulating coil buried in a chair is shown, for example, in JP-A-9-276418. According to such an apparatus, urinary incontinence treatment is conducted in the same state as a patient sits in a normal chair, so that easy treatment can be conducted without burdening the treated patient or the operator with the treatment.
In magnetic stimulating intended for urinary incontinence treatment, an eddy current is produced in a living body by a fluctuating magnetic field for stimulating the pelvic floor muscle or pudendal nerve from urethral opening to the anus or perineum neighborhood. At this time, to suppress power consumption, it is necessary to efficiently give an effective stimulus to the parts.
In the apparatus in the related art, if the treated patient sits in a treatment chair, generally a magnetic line of force is applied to the portion from the femoral region to the buttocks of the treated patient; the apparatus does not efficiently give an effective stimulus.